mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurtis Stryker/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "One of New York City's Finest, Stryker is a one-man SWAT team. He was once decorated for single-handedly thwarting the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident, and again for rescuing passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode. He was unprepared, however, for the magical portal that spewed forth creatures from another realm--a realm he didn't even know existed. So far his kombat training has gotten him through the first wave of creatures. It'll take more than rocket-launching Tarkatans to stop this die-hard cop." Storyline He is the partner of Kabal in the SWAT organization. Both were chosen to be part of the 9 warriors to fight Shao Kahn in the Battle for Earthrealm, though they don't even know it. During the invasion, Stryker and Kabal are spotting any problems from the rooftop of a high building, when they suddenly spot Reptile sticking to the building's outside. They fire bullets at him, but Reptile manages to dodge them all and jumps onto the roof. While Kabal reloads his pistol, Reptile incapacitates Kabal by spitting his poisonous saliva at him, and grabs Stryker's pistol with his tongue. Stryker challenges him and manages to win, then helps the wounded Kabal. They both head to the ground floor, where they look behind a window and see a large beast. As they walk away, Kabal notices Mileena and immedietly suspects her to be a foe. Stryker then confronts Mileena who opens a battle with him. He defeats her, but she recovers and prepares to attack Stryker again, while a dragon flies very near Stryker's head. Mileena runs towards Stryker, but halfway, Raiden intervenes and shocks her unconscious with his Lightning Bolt. He wonders how he can fly and shoot lightning out of his arms, but they see Johnny Cage fighting Motaro on a bridge far away. Raiden comes to the aid of Cage and attacks Motaro with a Lightning Bolt, and kills him with the Electric Fly Attack. Strkyer and Kabal subsequently encounter Kintaro, and Stryker orders Kabal to spread out, in an attempt to create multiple targets. While he reloads his gun, Kintaro blows his fire breath at Kabal, burning him alive. Stryker faces Kintaro in battle and defeats him. He informs Medevac to help Kabal, but gets interrupted by Ermac, who sends him flying to the subway. Ermac, intent on taking Stryker's soul, engages him in combat, with Stryker winning once again. On the stairs, he meets a tall, native American looking man, Nightwolf. He grabs his pistol and holds him under fire, but Nightwolf tells him Raiden needs his help. Stryker gives him the benefit of the doubt, and comes along with Nightwolf. As Stryker returns to help Kabal, they find out he disappeared. He only left a burn print of his body, so Stryker believes Kabal must have been abducted, since Medevac hasn't been on the "crime scene." After everything, Stryker goes to Raiden and joins the group of Earthrealm warriors. He meets Kabal once again, but in a very different form (with respirator and half-melted skin). When Raiden and Liu Kang leave, he suggests they start moving, since staying too long in a place is a bad idea. They are then ambushed by the Lin Kuei cyborgs. After defeating the cyborgs, they find out that Sindel was leading the Lin Kuei clan of robots. The Earthrealm warriors attacked Sindel. Sindel defeated them all, however, and killed most of them, including Stryker. After his death, he was resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him and kill Raiden. Raiden defeated his resurrected soul, however, along with the other fallen Earthrealm warriors' souls. Endings *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "Despite telling the world that he was simply doing his job, Stryker was made a hero for saving Earth from invasion. He received both the key to city and the Congressional Medal of Freedom. Press and paparazzi hounded his every move. His biography spent a year on the best-seller lists. Stryker action figures flew off the shelves and into every young boy's hand. But when approached by Hollywood for the rights to his story, Stryker put his foot down. Never would he allow himself to be portrayed by Johnny Cage." Character Relationships *Member of the New York City Police Department's SWAT Division. *Once partner of Kabal. *Defeated Reptile. *Defeated Mileena. *Later defeated Kintaro after he burned Kabal alive. *Ermac levitated him to the Subway where they fought one another, and Stryker was able to defeat him. *Invited by Nightwolf to join the Earthrealm warriors. *Defeated the Lin Kuei cyborgs along with the Earthrealm warriors. *Killed by Sindel by having his skull shattered. *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve him. *Defeated by Raiden in the Netherrealm. Gallery Kabal_and_Stryker_vs_Reptile.jpg|Stryker and Kabal trying to shoot Reptile Kintaro_burns_kabal.jpg|Stryker watches as his partner gets burned alive by Kintaro Mk9ermacalt.jpg|Ermac appears behind Stryker Mk9strykeralt.jpg|Stryker, along with Nightwolf, notices Kabal is missing Stryker008.jpg|Stryker and Sonya engage Sindel Stryker-Dies.jpg|Stryker being killed by Sindel. MK9_Zombies_Sindel_Stryker_Jax.jpg|Stryker Resurrected by Quan Chi Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline